Sometimes
by The Fifth Dimension
Summary: Becky reflects on her relationship with Alexa. It almost felt like they were completely different, but sometimes, that was just fine.


**Author's Note: A different style of story, told from Becky's perspective! Hope you like :)**

 **(Set in the same universe as "Need You Now")**

* * *

 _ **Sometimes**_

* * *

Sometimes, Alexa and I had our arguments. She'd be upset that her boss was eavesdropping on our phone calls, chastising her for being lazy. _"Sounds like she needs a tissue, 'cause she's pretty nose-y!"_ I'd joked, invoking the wrath of Alexa. The verbal lashing I got was pretty rough - _"Could you be serious for once, Becks?!"_ \- but she always forgave me, the same way I forgave her for 'accidentally' tossing my goggles in the trash.

 _"I said it was an accident already!"_

 _"Oh, I'm sure. You just happened to feel the circular texture of goggles and thought, 'Hmm, maybe this belongs in the trash!'"_

 _"You're impossible!"_

 _"You're the one that threw my beloved goggles in the trash! Now they're cold and alone!"_

 _"If you say the word 'goggles' one more time, they won't be the only thing cold and alone!"_

Sometimes, we went out on fancy dates. Watching movies on a Saturday night - lying on the couch, a bundle of blonde and petite curled up in my arms - was usually enough for the both of us. Yet, the urge to have a real date every once in awhile grew strong within Alexa, who practically threw herself at me once I agreed. It wasn't the restaurant or the expensive, appetizing dinners that appealed to us. It was the opportunity to show our relationship off to the world - to show _us_ off. We weren't shy about letting each other know that we had the best girlfriend.

 _"Wow, Becks. You, um, you look beautiful. The dress looks amazing. I mean, not that I didn't think it wouldn't."_

 _"Aw shucks, darlin'! It's nothing compared to you. I'm sure god's just up there wondering where his tiniest angel ran off to."_

 _"How can you say the corniest things and still make my heart skip?"_

 _"It's a gift."_

Sometimes, we had trouble making ends meet. Alexa was currently taking an unpaid internship, while I was working as a secretary at a law firm. We weren't exactly making six figures, but it was something. It occasionally left Alexa feeling down, but tales of our future together, in whatever place she imagined, were able to lift her spirits. It lifted my spirits as well.

 _"Think about it, Lexi. Once your internship is over, it'll be the two of us, one giant mansion. Pool parties around the clock! Sounds pretty sweet, eh?"_

 _"I don't know. Mansions are so cliche. We need something better."_

 _"Huh? What's better than a mansion?"_

 _"A castle."_

 _"A… castle? Your Disney addiction has gone too far."_

 _"It'll happen, watch!"_

Sometimes, we made mistakes. Like any person in any relationship, Alexa and I weren't without our faults. She was a bit needy, I was a bit stubborn - it was a clash of personalities at some points. Yet, there are times where things happen, completely out of our control. The results aren't always disastrous, a few notable ones being more endearing than anything.

 _"Does that say 'Happy Birthday Alexandra?'"_

 _"No, i-it says 'Alexa!' Right there, see?"_

 _"You just crossed off the last few letters."_

 _"Okay okay, I'm sorry. They didn't have any banners in your name, and I wanted to make this special, even though this was last minute, and I thought-"_

 _"I love it."_

 _"You love it?"_

 _"It. You. Same difference. Besides, it has that distinct Becky charm."_

Sometimes, we were scared. There's a lot to be scared of - the world's not always sunshine and rainbows. Relationships, too, are scary. There's no way to prepare, unless you know exactly what you're getting into, which we didn't. A couple of good friends taking a chance to become a couple of good lovers. It was a pretty big leap that we took, but we took it and nailed the landing. But relationships aren't the only scary thing, oh no. There's a ton of things - thieves, spiders. Horror movies. Alexa and I always knew how to comfort each other through the scariest of times, albeit using slightly different methods.

 _"Hey, Lexi. Hit pause for a second."_

 _"How come?"_

 _"Because I'm about to spring a leak and would rather not ruin a perfectly good couch."_

 _"You're just going to leave me here? Are you crazy?!"_

 _"Alexa. I'm coming right back. The bathroom door isn't a portal to Narnia. Trust me, I've checked. Thoroughly."_

 _"This movie is beyond scary. If you leave me here, I'll die."_

 _"I think you might be exaggerating just a wee bit there. You know, monsters have to pee too."_

 _"I'm pretty sure monsters don't pee."_

 _"Of course they pee!"_

 _"Do they even have bladders?"_

 _"Where else would all of the pee be stored? Their brains?"_

 _"Ugh, for the last time: Monsters don't pee. End of discussion."_

 _"Right, but if you imagine they do, they become less scary."_

 _"That might be the silliest thing I've ever heard you say, and you've said 'meowtain' before."_

 _"Silly, but it helps, doesn't it?"_

 _"…Yes."_

Sometimes, we saved each other. We've been friends long before we were a couple - we've helped each other through our lowest points. Even now, when we're living happily together, there's still times where we need to save each other from our own terrible thoughts. She's perfect at that - amongst other things.

 _"I can't do this. This is a lot harder than I thought it'd be."_

 _"Just say what's on your mind. No rush."_

 _"Are you sure this'll really help?"_

 _"My parents said that it helped when I was in the hospital. It doesn't hurt to try."_

 _"And you won't leave?"_

 _"Becky, I'm not going anywhere - ever. I'm always going to be right beside you."_

 _"Don't let go of my hand, got it?"_

 _"Wouldn't dream of it."_

 _"All right. Here it goes. Uh, hey. Charlotte. I'm not sure if you can hear me. I'm sorry about your accident. Alexa's here too, of course. We both want you to get better soon."_

Sometimes, I wasn't quite sure how Alexa and I _worked_. We were from separate worlds - hers being the world of the gorgeous and athletically gifted, mine being the world of the wordplay aficionados. It didn't seem as though the two could, or should, work. It was like someone had jammed the pieces of two different puzzles together, hoping that, if they put enough brute force behind it, they'd all fit. Yet somehow, through the glue and misshapen edges, the pieces came together to create the most beautiful image I'd ever laid eyes on - us.

 _"I'm sure you know this already, Lexi, but signing up for this relationship was basically a binding contract."_

 _"Oh really? And what were the terms and conditions of this 'contract' again?"_

 _"Let's see. Ah, yes, it's coming to me. 'Laugh at all of Becky's puns,' 'Always be willing to cuddle,' and the last - 'Be in love forever.'"_

 _"Yikes. I don't know, Becks. That last one might be tough."_

 _"And why's that?"_

 _"Tch, because forever's not nearly long enough."_

Sometimes, being together forever was impossible, but there was never a time that we considered this a possibility - there was never a time where we stopped loving each other, and there never will be.

Sometimes love is all you need.

 ** _End_**


End file.
